


you are now my home sweet home

by twinkies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for language, more like a bad attempt at fluff but i still cried writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkies/pseuds/twinkies
Summary: Yukhei eventually favored the idea that it would be more special for Jungwoo to receive the gift on the day the latter had been dreading for the longest time.





	you are now my home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'ed (i was really eager to finish it and post it lmao so beware of some grammatical errors)
> 
> title from lost boy by ruth b

Jungwoo had always wanted to visit Disneyland ever since he was a little boy. He fancied the thought of going on adventures with Peter Pan to Neverland to live as a lost boy and to help defeat the mean ol’ Captain Hook. He wished to have tea with Alice and the absolutely _mad_ Mad Hatter after skipping through Wonderland alongside Alice. Jungwoo wanted to live in Disneyland because it is a world where magic exists and wishes come true, nothing bad _ever_ happens there.

Unfortunately, he never once got to step foot into the magical world. He never got to ask Peter Pan if he could fly with him to Neverland, the land where nobody grows old. Jungwoo didn’t want to be old; there was nothing fun about _old_ , old was boring.

Most of Jungwoo’s childhood consisted of staying locked in his room pretending to be Peter Pan himself. He wore his favorite and only Peter Pan outfit his mom had bought him for his sixth birthday. He would never want to take it off so he didn’t, that was until he had to take a bath or go to school.

He would rearrange most of his furniture (which was very difficult if he does say so himself. After hours and hours of trying to move the dang dresser he eventually gave up and begged his mom to help. She just smiled and assisted to move the dresser without question. Her son had a wild but fascinating imagination and she wouldn’t change it for the world.) And he jumped from bed to drawer to another drawer occasionally crouching down on the equipment to talk to an imaginary lost boy.

He would stand on his bed with one hand settling on his clothed hip while the other held a play sword that pointed out directly in front of him. “I’ll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back!” He’d say, loosely quoting the movie he memorized, as he slipped his hand behind his back and jumped off his bed to fight the evil Captain Hook.

Every night before he went to bed, his mom would read him his favorite Peter Pan book. Once she was done she’d kiss his forehead, turn off his lamp, and walk out his door saying a quick _go to bed_ and a _love you_ before shutting the door quietly.

There wasn’t once where he didn’t dream about flying with Peter Pan to Neverland.

Jungwoo doesn’t think he has ever stopped loving Peter Pan, even now as it is the morning of his _twentieth_ birthday and his face is buried into his pillow. He feels a soft peck through this clothed shoulder and he sighs feeling more relaxed than when he woke up.

“Happy Birthday Jungwoo.” A deep voice whispers in his ear, the deep voice which belonged to his boyfriend, Yukhei, and the love of his life.

Jungwoo groans into his pillow. “What’s so happy about it?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Yukhei didn’t hear his muffled whines into the pillow but he didn’t care. He is twenty years old now and he is fucking _old_. When he stands up his back is going to break and he is going to walk around looking like the hunchback of Notre Dame and when he looks in the mirror his hair is going to be grey. He didn’t want to be twenty, he wants to be six years old again jumping from furniture to furniture pretending he was Peter Pan. If he did that now he would for sure break a hip.

“Can’t understand you, babe.” Yukhei speaks softly as he runs a hand down Jungwoo’s back soothingly. Jungwoo huffs out a sigh and turns on his side to face Yukhei and places his head in the crook of Yukhei’s neck.

“What’s so happy about it being my birthday? I’m twenty! I’m old!” Jungwoo cries into his neck. Yukhei chuckles and Jungwoo feels it.

“I know, I know, growing up sucks.”

-

Yukhei debated on whether he should’ve given Jungwoo his birthday present earlier. He knew how much his boyfriend dreaded turning the forbidden age of twenty; All he wants to do was make his boyfriend happy.

He eventually favored the idea that it would be more special for Jungwoo to receive the gift on the day the latter had been dreading for the longest time.

Once they get out of bed, Yukhei rushes to the bathroom to run hot bath water. Today is a day where Yukhei wants to treat Jungwoo like royalty (even though it’s not much different than other days). Less than a minute later, he feels the presence of his sleepy and confused boyfriend walking in behind him. “Are you taking a bath?” Jungwoo sleepily mumbles.

Yukhei turns his focus from the running water to Jungwoo and almost coos at the endearing sight. “No, My king. It’s for you.”

Jungwoo seems to find what he said amusing as a small smile appears on his face, letting his eyes scrunch in happiness. Jungwoo brings his hand up to lightly pat Yukhei’s cheek before saying, “Yes, I am _your_ king.”

With his hand still on Yukhei’s cheek, Jungwoo leans in to press his lips against the taller’s. Yukhei places a gentle hand on Jungwoo’s waist before leaning in more to deepen their kiss. It was over in about seven seconds as Yukhei pulls away leaving Jungwoo to whine at the loss.

Yukhei turns around to shut the water off before it’s able to sneak out over the rim of the bathtub. “Alright birthday boy,” (“Ugh, don’t remind me.”) “I want you to sit in there and just relax while I go make breakfast, okay?”

“Please don’t burn down the apartment, my roommate will actually kill you.” Jungwoo says cautiously which causes Yukhei to let out a snort but nods his head in confirmation, adding in an amused _Yes, My king_. Yukhei knows he’s not the best cook but he thinks he’s gotten better after being able to read instructions in korean (plus Jungwoo’s roommate, Doyoung, kind of scares him, so going to make sure he’s extra careful).

 

-

 

After Yukhei successfully makes breakfast that’s edible and _doesn’t_ burn the kitchen down, they’re seated on the living room couch. Jungwoo see’s a small to medium sized box sitting in Yukhei’s lap and although he’s curious, he remembers telling Yukhei strictly that he doesn’t want any birthday presents.

“Okay, I know you said you didn’t want any birthday gifts but I’ve been planning this one for a while,” Yukhei starts up, looking down shyly. “I know my birthday was only last month but this is the first of _your_ birthday we get to spend as a couple. So I really… I really wanted to do something special for you.”

Jungwoo’s breath silently hitches multiple times while Yukhei was talking. He glances down at the box that’s being gestured for him to take before bringing his eyes back to Yukhei. He’d be lying if he weren’t excited (and slightly scared) to see what was inside. “Am I going to cry?” Jungwoo asks lightly before reaching to take the box.

Yukhei sends him a fond smile and shrugs lightly. “Maybe.”

“Oh god, you’re not proposing are you?” Jungwoo’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, hoping that whatever’s in there is _not_ a ring. Jungwoo’s suspicion causes Yukhei let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

“No. Just open the box and you’ll see what’s inside.” Jungwoo can sense Yukhei’s gotten a little nervous in the past few seconds from the way he’s fiddling with his fingers.

Jungwoo takes the top off the box, expecting some sort of object to be in sight but all he sees is a white envelope. He lets out an over-exaggerated gasp and brought his right hand to grip at his chest. “An envelope! How’d you know this is exactly what I wanted!” He asks, playfully shocked.

A wide smile appears on Yukhei’s face in response to his boyfriend’s playfulness and he lightly hits the latter’s knee. “Smartass, open the envelope.”

Satisfied with calming his tall boyfriend’s nerves down, he grabs the envelope with a smile on his face. He opens it not knowing what to expect. He notices there are a couple sheets of paper neatly folded inside, immediately reaching to take them out. He unfolds the sheets to begin reading whatever is on them.

Jungwoo lets out a genuine gasp and snaps his head to look at Yukhei so quickly that Yukhei was worried he got whiplash. “W-What is this?” Jungwoo stutters out in a soft voice, needing to hear it from his boyfriend because he’s not quite believing his eyes at the moment.

Yukhei reaches to wipe a few tears from Jungwoo’s face (which made the latter realize that he does, in fact, have a few tears running down his face). “You finally get to go to the Disneyland.” Yukhei says back as softly as his deep voice will let him.

 

-

 

It took several moments for Jungwoo to realize what’s happening; He had trouble realizing through security check, walking through the airport, and even on the plane ride. It wasn’t until the day after his birthday when he’s standing at the entrance to Disneyland, the place he only dreamt about as a kid, that he’s really there.

The place where his young self dreamed of having adventures with Peter Pan and drinking tea with Alice and the crazy Mad Hatter.

He thought that Disneyland was the only place he would ever be able to find happiness and pure magic, but he comes to realize that his past self had a lot to learn. As he looks at the tall boy, who’s staring fondly at him while holding his hand, he thinks to himself that Disneyland was given a run for their money the moment Yukhei showed up in his life.

Standing next to Yukhei, holding his hand, is truly the happiest he’s ever felt.

“Alright, let’s go find Peter Pan.” Yukhei’s deep voice cuts through his thoughts as he’s being pulled to start walking.

So far, twenty isn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is the first fic i've posted in over 3 years so i hope it's okay! the lack of luwoo/woocas fics hurts my heart because i am so soft for them fhdsjfdjd i thought i would help contribute hehe
> 
> i hope u enjoyed it thank u for reading <3


End file.
